CORE B DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The goal of the Developmental Core is to stimulate and support new investigator-initiated research breakthroughs in AIDS research through the support of CFAR faculty named in this application, those currently being actively recruited and those identified subsequently who would provide selected and high priority expertise. In order to achieve this, we have created a Developmental Core that possesses many unique characteristics. First, this Core will pursue its goal in the context of the matrix organization that exists at Duke reflecting a broad commitment to HIV/AIDS research and the opportunities to synergize across departments;second, the priorities identified reflect the overall CFAR scientific goals and complement and build on existing strengths;third, the Core will take advantage of the attractive recruitment packages for 5 high-level faculty over 5 years;fourth, the Core will provide "seed" funds for small innovative grants and special projects and in so doing, strengthen internal programs;and fifth, foster cross disciplinary training through the identification of trainees and training opportunities not traditionally engaged in the conduct of HIV research . These unique characteristics reflect the innovative approach that we believe will maximize the effectiveness of the Developmental Core.